McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940–1948 McDonald's was founded in 1940 as McDonald's Famous Barbecue. McDonald's Famous Hamburgers 1948–1953 McDonald's Famous Barbecue was renamed as McDonald's Famous Hamburgers in 1948. McDonald's 1953–1961 McDonald's Famous Hamburgers' name was shortened to McDonald's in 1953. McDonald's Corporation was founded on April 15, 1955 and this became the company's first logo. 1961–1968 In 1961, the now-iconic Golden Arches were introduced for the company's new symbol. This logo referenced McDonald's iconic architecture of the era as designed by Stanley Meston, which was a roof lined higher in front than in back, flanked by a pair of illuminated golden arches. The "M" formed by the arches would define the company's logo throughout the ensuing decades. This logo is still used at some locations. 1968–present 1968–2003 In 1968, the line was now removed from the Golden Arches. The font was changed for the McDonald's text, and is shown on the Golden Arches. This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo can still be seen on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. This was used in countries outside the United States in any year until 1984. 1983–2003 This logo is similar to the previous one, but this time it has a rounded red square behind it, which was introduced in late 1983. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs and trash cans. It also appeared on McDonald's commercials that aired between 1984 and 1990 with the slogan "It's a good time for the great taste", between 1988 and 1990 with the slogan "Good Time, Great Taste", between 1990 and 1991 with the slogan "Food, Folks & Fun", between 1991 and 1992 with the slogan "McDonald's Today" and some commercials that aired between 1992 and 1995 with the slogan "What you want is what you get". This logo can still be used at some places and also used on exit signs. Also used on bags, cups, Big Mac, Filet-O-Fish, Chicken McNuggets, Quarter Pounder packaging and on small, medium and large fry packets until a redesign in 2004 (worldwide) and McDonald's Fried Chicken packaging in Indonesia until a redesign in 2010. 1993–2007 (USA), 1993–2010 (International) This logo first appeared on the McKids logo in 1990. It started to be used on metallic frames at McDonald's restaurants in 1993, websites between 1996 and 1999, some television commercials starting in 1995, on small fry packets internationally between 1994 and 2010 and on medium and large fry packets between 2004 and 2007. A flat version looks similar to the current logo (see below), which was known to be appeared on Nine's ''Hey Hey It's Saturday ''in 1997. This logo is still used on soft drink cup lids and on metal frames and picture frames at some restaurants. 2003 In May 2003, McDonald's removed the "McDonald's" wordmark from the logo and placed it on a red background. This logo appears on McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired without a slogan, shortly before the company changed its slogan to "i'm lovin' it" in September. This logo was used again in 2018. 2003–2006 In September 2003, McDonald's introduced the long running slogan "i'm lovin' it" and the red background was removed from the logo. It was used on commercials without a shadow on a black background and print ads with a shadow between 2003 and 2006. This logo is still used in some countries including Australia. 2006–present As part of the first restaurant redesign in decades named "Forever Young" in September 2006, the logo was slightly redesigned and became the company's official logo. The red background is occasionally used and the lettering is sometimes used separately to the Golden Arches. This would now be used on the McDonald's website and promotions and newer restaurants with random exterior designs like double mansard roof and other McDonald's building exterior design and the red background came back in one of their logos. External links *McDonald's Category:McDonald's Category:1940 Category:Antipolo Category:Burger restaurants Category:Fast food Category:Food and drink Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Illinois Category:International Category:Oak Brook, Illinois Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurants Category:Missing variation of former logo Category:Missing variation of current logo Category:Restaurant chains in Mexico Category:Defunct in some countries